An ion trap can use a combination of electrical and magnetic fields to capture one or more ions in a potential well. Ions can be trapped for a number of purposes, which may include mass spectrometry, research, and/or controlling quantum states, for example.
Previous approaches to ion trapping may include magnets that are distanced from a surface of the trap, for instance. Because the behavior of ions in a trap can be a sensitive function of the local magnetic field around the ion(s), previous approaches may lack precision. In some instances, local variations in the magnetic field may exist in a region where uniformity is desired. In other instances, uniformity of the magnetic field may be present where local variations are desired.